videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Egg Mobile-D
The Egg Mobile-D, also known as Drill Eggman, is a vehicle commonly piloted by Dr. Eggman which first appears as a boss in Sonic 2 for the Sega Mega Drive. This boss is not to be confused with Drill Eggman II, another boss from Mystic Cave Zone in Sonic 2, or the Drill Mobile, a boss from Marble Garden Zone in Sonic 3. Games *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (16-Bit) *Sonic Advance *Sonic Jam (Game.com) *Mario Remix: Boss Edition *Sonic XG (Fang the Sniper) Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (16-Bit) The Egg Mobile-D first appears as the first boss in Sonic 2, at the time referred to as Drill Eggman. The battle takes place at the end of Emerald Hill Zone Act 2 on slightly uneven terrain with palm trees in the background. At the start of the battle, Dr. Eggman flies down from above in his Egg Mobile, which unusually uses rotor blades to hover. Eggman attaches the Egg Mobile to the vehicle and begins driving back and forth across the screen, harming the player if he touches the drill on the front. Eggman can be harmed by a Spin Attack from above or behind, and must be hit 8 times to defeat him. If he moves off-screen between the 7th and final hit, he will fire the drill forward before driving on-screen once more. While this could potentially catch a new player off-guard, the machine is left open for the final hit which will destroy the machine, after which Eggman flies away and the player can walk right to the Capsule. The version of the game available from the Sonic Cafe mobile phone service increases the armour on the vehicle, making the hitbox smaller and harder to hit, but the fight is otherwise unchanged. Levels *Emerald Hill Zone Act 2 Health *8 Sonic Advance The Egg Mobile-D returns in Sonic Advance as the second of two recycled bosses in X-Zone. The boss behaves the same as in Sonic 2, but the arena in this fight is completely flat, which makes the vehicle easier to hit. In addition, the machine only takes 4 hits to defeat making the fight even easier than in Sonic 2, though the Egg Mobile-D still shoots the drill before the final hit. Dr. Eggman will flee after the boss is defeated, allowing the player to progress further in the zone and reach EGG X, the boss of the zone. Levels *X-Zone Health *4 Mario Remix: Boss Edition The Egg Mobile-D appears under the name Drill Robotnik as a boss in Mario Remix: Boss Edition. The battle takes place in Green Hill Zone. The boss acts the same as in Sonic 2, with the exception that a copy of the drill will be fired before every pass rather than the drill itself being fired before the final hit. The boss can be harmed by jumping directly on Eggman's head, and must be hit 9 times to be defeated. Upon defeat, Mario will disappear, Eggman will fly directly up and the player will be returned to the menu. Health *9 Music Trivia *The Egg Mobile-D appeared in Archie Comics' Sonic Universe #84 under the name Egg Driller. Screenshots Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (MD) - Drill Eggman - 1.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (16-Bit) Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (MD) - Drill Eggman - 2.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (16-Bit) Mario Remix Boss Edition - Drill Robotnik - 1.png|Mario Remix: Boss Edition Sonic 2 Long Version - Drill Eggman (Dust Hill) - 1.png|Sonic 2 Long Version - Dust Hill Zone Sonic XG - Egg Mobile-D - 1.png|Sonic XG Sprites Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (16-Bit) - Drill Eggman - 1.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Sonic Advance - Egg Mobile-D - 1.png|Sonic Advance Videos Site Navigation Category:Bosses Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Bosses Category:Sega Bosses Category:Mega Drive Bosses Category:Game.com Bosses Category:Browser Bosses Category:Bosses in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (16-Bit) Category:Bosses in Sonic Advance Category:Bosses in Sonic Jam (Game.com) Category:Bosses in Mario Remix: Boss Edition Category:Drill Users Category:Pages with Music Category:Pages with Sprites Category:Pages with Videos Category:First Bosses